Tsuikyū 追求
by faburizu
Summary: What Kaiba Seto wants, Kaiba Seto will obtain. Nothing yet in life had been too unreachable for him; this wasn’t going to be any different.
1. 001

This is my first attempt at a puppyshipping fanfiction in quite a while. They are my OTP and it bothers me that I've never actually written anything about them that I'm content with. Maybe it'll change with this. Please let me know of any errors you see, and don't hold back on the criticism about keeping them in-character. I'm striving to do that to the best of my ability. Anyway, puppyshippers, enjoy!

* * *

**"Tsuikyū"**

001

It was first thing in the morning and Katsuya Jounouchi stood at his locker, gathering his books. Luck slipped from his grasp as easily as his notebook. The mess of lined pages and months of unfinished worksheets and homework scattered across the floor. This, Seto Kaiba took as a cue to move in. With his head held high, he swept past the others in the hall approaching the unwary blond. As he passed by, he cunningly made it a point to step firmly on the papers that littered the floor, digging the heel of his boot into them as he did so.

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping, moneybags."

Seto paused in his tracks and turned around. "Did I hear something? I must be going mad. For a second I thought _dogs_ could talk."

The blond's head snapped up and shot a blazing glare at the brunet. "Bite me," he snarled.

"I believe you've mistaken me for one of your own kind," Seto replied in an innocent tone. "I ought to be the one worried about being bitten."

"That's it." Katsuya got to his feet in a flash and held out his fist, threateningly.

Seto laughed scornfully. "Put down your paws, puppy dog. You're wasting your time."

"You really piss me off. You know that, Kaiba? One of these days, I swear…"

The brunet straightened up and all traces of amusement left his face. "One of these days, _what?_"

Just as Katsuya was about to respond, Yuugi and Anzu approached. "Don't do it, Jou," Yuugi said with a sigh. "He's not worth it."

"You can't afford what happened last time," Anzu added, softly.

"Screw last time!" Katsuya snapped. "He caught me off guard. I can take him on now, just watch!"

"They're right, you know," Seto threw in, smugly. "But I would be more than pleased to take you down again."

As Katsuya was about to strike, Yuugi and Anzu grabbed his arms. His luck returned as the first bell for class rang. "I'll get you later, Kaiba, you just wait."

And with another glare, Katsuya stomped off to class as Yuugi and Anzu picked up the remainder of papers on the floor.

"Hmph," Seto huffed, turning and starting toward class as well.

The relationship between Katsuya and Seto was very unusual.

Their arguments and quarrels had become almost routine. Each morning they would exchange words laced in sarcasm and detestation. Occasionally it would break out into a physical brawl, one in which Seto always prevailed. The brunet surpassed the blond in height, strength and wits. Usually such an overall weak opponent would quickly bore and tire the multi-billionaire CEO, but there was something, something that Seto could not quite comprehend, that kept him amused.

Amused.

Katsuya Jounouchi amused Seto Kaiba. Even _that_ didn't feel like the correct way to describe it. Not to Seto, at least. Sure, it started out as mere amusement, but now it seemed to fuel a sort of fire inside of him. During their fights, he had begun to pay attention to smaller things. He noticed the way Katsuya's tawny eyes flickered with hateful sparks as he delivered a less-than-intelligent response. He noticed the pauses between his insult and Katsuya's retort, when he would clench his fists at his sides and instinctively lean forward in an always futile attempt to assert what little dominance he _thought _he had. He noticed the small grunts he made while throwing quite ineffective punches. He noticed the shape of Katsuya's body, more lean than muscular, the exact body type that couldn't afford to throw around physical threats as often as he did.

Being that Seto had a huge, valuable reputation, he never spilled to a soul the thoughts that crossed his mind about Jounouchi Katsuya. He never dared to speak the amusement the blond brought him, the compelling urge to fuck with every last nerve the boy had. It started as a way to pass the time, to assert his own superiority and of course, fluff his own ego. It was now something much bigger. Seto was a very dedicated businessman who did not have very much else to his life beside his job and his little brother. However, it stood that he was a teenager and like any other teenage boy, he had a penchant for excitement, satisfaction and pursuit. While these proclivities rose and fell in intensity, with each increasing day he felt it more and more difficult to control himself and what he wanted. What he wanted remained the same: Jounouchi Katsuya.

Success.

The one thing that Seto Kaiba strived most for. In his mind, success equaled happiness. So far in his life, he had succeeded at virtually _everything_. This, in turn, gave him what he wanted, it kept him fulfilled. But now, now there was something he desired that couldn't be _guaranteed_ as his. This brought up a significant concern. The answer was clear, however. Seto took grasp of it and decided to finally put it to use.

What Seto Kaiba wants, Seto Kaiba _will_ obtain. Nothing yet in this life had been too far off to reach for him; this _wasn't_ going to be any different.

On his way to school the next morning, Seto spotted his target walking with a brown, worn-out backpack slung over his shoulder. Feeling more in the mood to fuck with Katsuya than usual, Seto stepped on the accelerator and aimed for the course of a lengthy puddle of mud. As his tires skidded across the water, it splashed upwards, covering Katsuya in mud and dirt in one fell swoop. Jerking the steering wheel to the right, his tires squealed and he turned his car around. He rolled down his window, smirking at his victim. "Oh, didn't see you there. The look suits you, though." A smirk, and then he turned back around and took off once again, closing his window. He laughed to himself, knowing there would certainly be a showdown later that day.

When he arrived to school, it was near empty. He'd made a habit of coming early, and enjoyed the bit of silence. As he spun the combination to his locker, he heard the front doors open and was no longer alone. His guest was Jounouchi Katsuya and it seemed the showdown was not too far off, after all. The ends of his yellow hair dripped and a large spot of muddy water soiled the front of his white shirt. He was livid. "Listen to me, Kaiba, and listen good," he said, advancing toward Seto.

Seto smirked and stood tall as always, not fazed at all by the other boy's fury. He turned back to his locker and opened it, sighing. "I'm busy right now, mutt. Can't I ignore you some other time?"

Angered even more, Katsuya marched up to Seto and slammed the locker door shut. "What the _hell_ is your problem?"

"Problem? I have no problem."

"Well, you're about to!" Katsuya clenched his fist and lunged toward the CEO, aiming straight for the jaw. His effort was foiled as he found himself blocked by Seto's palm.

"Nice try, puppy dog, but to be honest I'm not in the mood for your little antics this morning," he lied with nonchalance. He was very much in the mood.

Katsuya released a low growl and tried with his other fist. Unfortunately, his attempt was to no avail. With his free hand, Seto grabbed Katsuya's other fist and turned the blond around forcing his back against the lockers. He moved closer to Katsuya who tried to force himself free of the other's grasp but failed again. "Just what are you trying to do, mutt?" he snarled, his hot breath enveloping Katsuya's face. His stare seemed somewhat playful yet infuriated as he looked down on his prey. "I suggest you give up, because you will not win. Try me, I _dare_ you." The blond continued to struggle until he became tired. Seto felt the other boy's strength become limp and he let go. "Smart choice." Turning on his heel, Seto walked away leaving an air of egotism and pride to haunt Katsuya.

Silently commending himself, Seto sat haughtily in class ignoring the lesson and devising a plan. He was very pleased with how the day's first encounter went, and was beginning to decide that he was in the mood to shake things up a bit. It was quite obvious to him that he was going nowhere in his hidden conquest to achieve his objective. He realized that he knew almost nothing about Katsuya, at least not about his personal life. This was a problem, one needing to be solved. Luckily, Seto had heaps of money on his side, something to make his task incredibly simple.

His next and final encounter for the day with the blond certainly did not disappoint. Though there was a lack of privacy in comparison to their earlier tête-à-tête, the presence of Jounouchi's friends made up for just that. Public humiliation was a nice change. Seto smirked at his own impeccable timing.

"I pummeled him, alright. Yeah, I got him good," Katsuya proudly bragged, punching his opposite palm for effect. He showed visual confusion when the look on Honda and Yuugi's faces weren't a look of praise at all. In fact, they almost looked scared.

"Uh, Jou…" Honda said, pointing behind Katsuya.

The blonde turned to see the tall form of Seto Kaiba standing directly in front of him. "_Got him good,_ eh?" Seto said, smirking.

A look of alarm passed across Katsuya's face, disappearing just as quickly. He decided to keep his act up. "Hell yeah, what, you want a rematch? Sorry but you missed your change, I won fair and squa--"

Katsuya's words were cut short by Seto's lightning quick agility. He reached out and grasped the cloth of Jounouchi's collar in his fist and lifted the shorter boy until their faces were level. "Allow me to make one thing clear," he muttered, giving the blond the most frightening expression he could manage. "I do not appreciate when you rob me of my well-deserved victory," he hissed.

"Hey! Put Jounouchi down!" Yuugi shouted.

"Nah, Yuugi, I got this," Jounouchi replied.

Seto smirked, finding the perfect response once again. "Oh come on, Jounouchi. I understand why you'd like to fool _me_, but don't fool _yourself_. It always is your friends who win your battles."

And with that, he dropped the blond. Jou staggered to his feet. Before he could manage a retaliation, Seto had already turned and left.

"You asshole!" Jou shouted, shaking his fist. "You just wait 'til next time!"

Seto smirked, proud of his newest achievement. Still, he couldn't help but face the fact that he was quickly growing bored with the useless banter they shared. It was simply going nowhere, and needed to be taken to the next level.

He sauntered outside of the school and approached his limousine parked at the curb, drawing unnecessary attention from the students. It wasn't often that Seto had his chauffer called to pick him up from school, though he decided the occasion called for it. The grandeur of it all always succeeded in flummoxing everyone.

When the door closed, the limousine took off. Seto pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number only used on rare occasions.

"Yes, I'm looking for information on Jounouchi Katsuya..."


	2. 002

So far it seems that I've received positive feedback. I'm glad that it's turning out well, and helping fangirls (or boys) like me have something to wet their panties over~ Please give any suggestions or criticism as you see fit. I'm struggling greatly with the characterization and keeping it as something that would actually happen with canon!Seto and canon!Jounouchi though I do realize some personality changes may be inevitable. Thank you for reading!

* * *

**"Tsuikyū"**

002

Upon arrival to his mansion, Seto was greeted eagerly by his little brother Mokuba. The black-haired boy of about twelve ran toward him, wrapping his arms around Seto's waist; it was high as he could reach. "Seto! You're finally home!"

The middle school let out an hour earlier than the high school. It was something that made Seto nervous. Mokuba's safety was high priority and Seto was guilty of feeling overprotective at times. He figured it was a vague paternal instinct. "Yes, Mokuba," he said impatiently, hugging the boy back quickly and then prying him from his grip. "I have some very important work to get done tonight," he explained.

"Wait!" he said, pulling a blue piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and showed it to Kaiba. It read: _Domino City's 12th Annual Carnival: Rides, Games, Sideshows and more_! "Can we go, nii-san? It only comes once a year."

Seto rubbed the top of Mokuba's head affectionately. "We'll see, Mokuba. I'm swamped with work right now." It wasn't a complete lie, he supposed. There was work to be done.

"But Seto! We never do anything fun."

"I said I'll think about it. Right now I've got to get to work. We'll talk later," he said, before ascending the grand spiral staircase to the upper floor.

He entered his den and booted up the computer. He was greatly anticipating the information he would dig up and eventually use to bring him closer to his objective. Once the computer opened, Seto went straight to his e-mail inbox. One new message. He opened it and saw that the results had arrived so quickly. It was information on Jounouchi Katsuya. He smirked as he mused at how long it would take the average person to attain the information he'd just been handed. Many perks came with being rich and successful. He almost never saw a downside to it all.

As he read through it, he noticed that most of the information wouldn't do him any well. He now knew Katsuya's blood type and place of birth, but that kind of stuff seemed useless, at least for right now. He jotted down what he found valuable. He selected a link at the bottom of the e-mail, which brought him to a tracking service. He typed in Jounouchi's information and instantly more information scrolled down his screen. Beside Jounouchi Katsuya was a title with a different surname: Kawai. Kawai Shizuka. It sounded vaguely familiar. Another click and a photograph came up. "Sister of Jounouchi Katsuya," Seto murmured. He checked the birth date and found that she was only a year younger than Mokuba. The circumstances were perfect.

It was a quarter to midnight as Seto gripped a mug of coffee. Sipping steadily, he was surprised to see Mokuba still awake.

"Nii-san?" he said, appearing in the doorway. "About the carnival?"

Seto stopped typing and looked at his younger brother. "You can count on it," he simply said.

A wide smile spread across Mokuba's face. "Really?! Thank you! I'm so excited!" He ran into the den and gave Seto a hug.

"Now get to bed," Seto urged, glancing at the clock. Mokuba nodded and ran out of the room, though Seto was sure he wouldn't heed his instruction.

Feeling content with himself, Seto resumed his work. "It seems I'm killing two birds with one stone."

The following day in class, Seto Kaiba's blue gaze settled on the blond that sat directly in front of him. He'd finished the class assignment weeks before it was due; the blond however seemed to be scribbling in the answers halfheartedly in a race against the clock.

Unable to find something to immediately criticize, Seto knew that he would regret it later if he wasted the moment. "Only a fool might wait until the day something is due to hand it in," he commented.

Jounouchi turned around and glared at the brunet before facing forward once again. "Yeah, well," he began, "maybe it means I have a life; you know, useful things to do besides work all of the time."

"Hmm. Useful," Seto mused with enjoyment. "That's certainly not a word I would associate with you of all people."

Jounouchi whipped around in his seat, facing Kaiba. "Don't you have something better to spend your time on? Or is it finally getting lonely having no friends?"

"I understand it's difficult to get the concept across to somebody who doesn't fight their own battles," he began, "but I must say, there isn't much half amusing as watching a halfwit like you in natural habitat. It just doesn't seem to get old."

"I swear to god, if we weren't in the middle of class right now..." began Jounouchi, trailing off. He continued scribbling his answers in the space provided of the packet. Seto leaned forward, but couldn't make out the blond's chicken scratch handwriting.

"If we weren't in the middle of class right now," Seto echoed, "then you would lunge at me with all of your physical force, which is pathetically weak if I may say so myself, and I would stop you by the scruff of your neck. Just like a dog." He added the last part with a smirk.

"You know, I'm getting real sick and tired of you thinking you're so high and mighty. You may be rich or whatever, but when it comes down to it we're both the same. I could kick your ass."

"Looks like your mouth is getting too big for your muzzle," Seto said in a sardonic tone.

The last bell rang as Jounouchi scribbled the last answer in place. Seto was gone before Jou had a chance to turn around. Once he had left, Jounouchi walked the paper to the front of the room and handed it in. He scowled at the thought of the brunet. It seemed like the older boy had absolutely nothing better to do than to pick arguments. It baffled him. Why would a CEO of an entire company still attend a public school in the first place? He had already established that Kaiba Seto was not only a bastard, but an indecipherable one at that. Nobody seemed to get beneath his skin easily, if at all. Jounouchi couldn't figure out the reason why. Kaiba wasn't the first person to insult him - and certainly wasn't the last, so why did he manage to piss him off so easily? There was something about Kaiba, something different.

Angrily, he made his way to his locker and eventually out of the school. It was a Friday, which sounded good in theory, but meant he had to go straight to work. Jounouchi didn't mind his job, but he didn't exactly look forward to it either. He worked at local restaurant bussing tables, which was fortunate due to the lack of hiring businesses at the time. What mattered was that he received a paycheck, money to live on. Circumstances were unfortunate in his household. An income from at least one responsible family member was what mattered.

His mind drifted back to Kaiba. A man like him wouldn't have to worry about any of that. Jounouchi was sure that even if he were to quit that very day, he'd still have enough money to live extravagantly. The very thought of the brunet was already filling him with anger and pessimism. If only they had different classes. He wouldn't mind transferring to an entire different school altogether. Anything to keep him from the arrogant fool.

Dragging his feet as he walked in, Katsuya lazily clocked in for work. He was about to change out of his school uniform and into his work clothes when one of his managers approached him.

"Katsuya, do you have a minute?"

Jounouchi sighed inwardly, positive he was going to get scolded for clocking in before he changed clothes or lectured for something he overlooked during his last shift. He followed his stout manager into the back office. He took a seat at her desk, ready to hear her dish it out.

She opened a filing cabinet and sorted through an collection of records. She pulled out a file folder and set it on her desk. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news," she began, "but it seems to have come down to this." She paused, as if she were unable to find the words. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, we value your work ethic, but due to the deflation of the economy and many budget cuts we've had to make in the last month... we're going to have to let you go."

Jounouchi's jaw hung open in shock. "There has to be a mistake," he said, unsure of how to respond. "I need this job. My paycheck is hardly big enough to cover the rent and all of the utilities."

"I'm sorry, but you're the least experienced employee on staff right now. It wouldn't make much sense to fire someone with years of experience under their belt. I'll put in a good word for you to some nearby businesses we network with. You'll find another job in no time, no worries. You still may finish off the rest of the week. We'll deliver your last paycheck next Thursday."

Jounouchi, feeling sullen and helpless, nodded. There seemed to be nothing left to argue. He rose from his seat and left the office. Now clear of Jounouchi, the manager picked up her phone and dialed a certain CEO."Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"I have delivered the news. His last day is Thursday."

"Very well. The cash will be wired to your account immediately."


	3. 003

Chapter three is ready at last! I'm a little unsure of the development but I hope I'm continuing to portray both Kaiba-sama and Jou in character. Please, please let me know of anything I can improve upon. I'm not only writing this for satisfaction but also to improve my writing skills, especially consistency. Enjoy~

* * *

**"Tsuikyū"**

00**3**

The day of the carnival happened to fall upon Jounouchi's last day of work. He was hardly excited when his cell phone's LCD lit up with his sister's name. She was calling to remind him of their plans. He would have been a little more enthusiastic, he supposed, if this wasn't his last paycheck. Who knew when he would find a job again. Still, he loved his sister and promised her this trip. He didn't dare mention that he was being fired; he knew for sure she wouldn't want to go, then. She would tell him to save his money and smile, saying there would be a next time. Jounouchi didn't want to do that. He loved his sister and always found himself coming up short. He wouldn't this time.

* * *

Arriving in his Mercedes Benz for added superiority among the middle-class carnival goers, Seto Kaiba cursed beneath his breath at the lack of available parking spaces. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mokuba's abundant enthusiasm as he pressed his hands and face against the car window, admiring the flashing lights and spinning rides. He felt a twinge of guilt that he didn't do this sort of thing more often for his brother, and even more because the reason he was bothering to attend this sort of event was entirely selfish. Noticing an empty parking space, Seto pulled in and turned off the ignition. Before Seto could even unbuckle his seatbelt, Mokuba was out of the car and running towards the admission booth. Seto half-smiled at the childish nature of his brother. He took his time getting out of the car. Rest assured he knew Mokuba couldn't go very far because he hadn't a cent with him.

He joined Mokuba on the line for tickets and already was growing irritated at the screams and shrieks of children everywhere. A carnival was a place where he usually wouldn't be caught _dead_ in. He could just about feel a headache arising in his temples. Still, it seemed worthwhile. He and Mokuba were next in line, and Seto purchased a sheet of tickets. Mokuba tugged on Seto's coat eagerly, but his older brother refused to hand over the sheet of tickets. They walked from the line and Seto decided to lay down the rules.

"I want you to stay in my sight," he explained, though Mokuba looked as if it was all going through one ear and out the other. "No going off anywhere, you understand?" Mokuba nodded. "And, have fun," he handed the sheet of tickets to Mokuba but didn't release his grip. "Also, I heard that Shizuka might be attending." He smiled a bit and let go of the tickets. Mokuba beamed. "Thanks, Seto!" He ran off in the direction of the first ride he could see. Seto trailed a few steps behind, assuring that his brother was in sight. At the same time, he scanned the crowds for a certain messy blond hairdo and kept his ears open for a low-class Brooklyn accent.

Mokuba waited on line for a spinning ride and pulled off the amount of tickets that he needed. The line moved quickly as the current cycle came to an end and let its passengers off. The ride conductor opened the gate to let the line of kids in, including Mokuba. He took an empty seat and as he enclosed the bar over his shoulders, he waved to Seto. Seto did his best in trying to smile, or at least look the least bit pleasant but honestly he was becoming much too aggravated to pull off a convincing smile. He crossed his arms and watched as the ride started up, wondering how long it would take to come to an end. He couldn't very well go off searching without Mokuba; how unconvincing would it be if he were seen wandering the carnival alone? He could not afford to do that to his reputation.

"Hey look, it's Kaiba!"

Seto whirled around to look who it was that dared to call out to him. He hid all signs of relief when he saw that it was merely Shizuka. If anyone could pull off a flawless poker face, it was him.  
"Eh, let's not try and catch his attention." Seto watched as Katsuya caught up to his sister, only to meet eyes with him. "Oh."

"I'm sure you're wondering where Mokuba is," Seto said, looking down at Shizuka. This was one of the first times he had actually spoken directly to the young girl. There had never been a need for it before, and Seto Kaiba did nothing without reason. "He is on that ride, as of now." He pointed to the ride in front of him. "He will be off shortly, if you'd like to tag along with him."

Shizuka smiled. "Great! We'll wait for him, then. Won't we, Katsuya?"

Her brother sighed. "Uh, sure. Whatever you want, sis." He avoided further eye contact with Seto.

Seto turned back around and watched as the spinning of the ride became slower. It wasn't much longer until Mokuba got off and joined his brother. "Hey Shizuka!" he said, eagerly. "I heard you were coming. Let's go on some rides!"

"Okay! I'll be with Mokuba, okay?" She turned to her brother.

Katsuya nodded and then walked alongside Seto keep an eye on her. Seto decided to start conversation. "Ah, the scent of grease-laden foods, poor choice of location and lower class entertainment," he chuckled sarcastically. "How fitting. I figured you couldn't be too far away."

The blond boy glared at him. "Shut your trap, Kaiba. You're here too, what've you to say about that, huh? Couldn't you have just paid one of your servants to take Mokuba?" The two waited by the metal gates surrounding the next ride that Mokuba and Shizuka decided to take on.

Usually, Seto would have taken such a blow quite differently. Circumstances were different tonight. "Not quite. Why miss out on such a comical experience? It isn't too often that I have such an opportunity to see how the less fortunate live their lives."

"Hey, watch what you're saying," Jou retorted, scowling.

"And why should I? "

"Whatever. You're not worth my time."

"Don't think you're getting away that easily."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "What do you want from me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Seto responded. "I'm here with Mokuba. It isn't my fault he likes your sister so much."

"How convenient," Jou muttered below his breath.

Beside the ride that Mokuba and Shizuka were on, there was a tent which belonged to a funhouse-type establishment, though the man running it seemed to be on break. The front entrance was blocked off, but anybody could easily slip beneath the walls of the tent. It wasn't a popular attraction, and therefore was hardly acknowledged by the young children. Behind it was a popular smoking section for the older teens and adults. Smoking was prohibited at the carnival in general, however the workers turned a blind eye to the situation, as it was far enough from the public to cause any great dispute. Seto casually took a cigarette from his pack and lit it up.

"What are you doing?" asked Jou frenetically. "You're going to get us kicked out!"

"Calm your nerves, mutt," Seto responded calmly. "It's fine. If you've got such a problem with it," he said, taking another drag of the cigarette, "then go and stand over there. It's painful enough that I'm forced to associate myself with _you_ in public."

Jou growled, crossing his arms. "Whatever," he muttered. "I'm not staying here for you," he muttered. "I'm just waiting for Shizuka and when she gets off the ride, I'm telling her that she can't see Mokuba anymore. Not tonight."

"You would do that to your sister? And her best friend?"

"She has plenty of other friends," Jou said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure."

The brunet smirked and continued with his cigarette. He waited a bit before deciding to spark up another conversation with the short-tempered blond. He had just the topic in mind. "So I hear you lost your job, mutt," said Kaiba, tauntingly.

Jounouchi looked up, glaring at the other boy. "Don't go there, Kaiba."

"Have I struck a nerve, puppy dog?" Seto took a final drag of the cigarette before tossing it into the dirt, and crushing it with the heel of his shoe.

"I'm warning you."

"It's not all that bad," he continued, disregarding the blond altogether. "If worse comes to worse you could sell your belongings... or that Shizuka... she's got potential to bring in the cash if you know what I mean."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Jou, his hands immediately turning into fists by his sides. "Just... just what are you trying to imply?" Seto could already see the fire in his eyes. The blond was already holding back so much.

Seto remained completely calm. "A little slow today, mutt? You know precisely what I'm implying," he said. He let his words come out slow, each one making an impression on Katsuya's short tempter. "What do young girls go for these days, hmm? Maybe $300 a fuck? Men want-"

Before he could finish, Jounouchi had a mouthful to deliver. "You listen up and listen now, pig. Who the fuck do you think you are? You act like you're a freaking God, Kaiba, and I got news for you. You _aren't. _You ever wonder why you got nobody? Have ya ever been curious as to why you're so cold and alone? It's because of your goddamn nauseatin' attitude towards everyone and your fuckin' God-complex. I'm surprised Mokuba hasn't realized this or gotten sick of ya too, what do you do, pay him to be your brother?"

It was what he had been waiting for. A jab at his brother was more than enough incentive to take a shot at him - at least on the exterior. Secrelty, he had been waiting for Katsuya to make the first move, but the brunet had underestimated him once again. Seto lunged at Katsuya, his arms outstretched to grab the blond's collarbone with both of his hands. Katsuya grabbed Seto's arms and pushed him backwards, throwing a punch at his shoulder. Seto pulled him backwards, but at the same time Katsuya lunged towards him toppling them both over and they fell into the curtain for a vacant carnival sideshow. As they were on the ground, they continued wrestling until Katsuya broke free. He began to find his way out of the strange place, but only found himself inside of a maze. It seemed they had stumbled into the house of mirrors.

Katsuya brushed off his arms, which were ridden with a bit of dirt and dust. He froze still when he heard a set of footsteps behind him. He whirled around to see who it was, and only saw his reflection. "Kaiba? Come out here and face me like a man." He turned again, only to see more and more mirrors reflecting nobody but himself. "Kaiba!"

He was alarmed as he felt somebody seize his collar from behind. He turned to see a tall silhouette and as his eyes adjusted to the shadows he saw that it was Seto Kaiba, after all. With Seto still clutching the sides of his collar, he felt himself wrenched forward and he shut his eyes tightly; he knew that if Kaiba was going to strike, he rendered just about helpless. But what came next didn't meet his expectations at all. He felt his body heat rise and suddenly a pair of warm lips crash into his own. It was a coarse and forceful kiss that in no way requested permission but instead _demanded_ it. When Katsuya was at last compelled to obey, Seto released the grasp of his collar, withdrew and fled from the maze of mirrors at once, satisfied.

Walking from the house as briskly as he could, he noticed Mokuba right away standing on line for cotton candy with Shizuka. "Mokuba, it's time to leave," he said coolly, taking his brother by the arm and leading him back towards the car.

"But Seto!" he protested, but he knew this was a battle that he would not win.


	4. 004

Here is Chapter Four~ I've been feeling in a puppyshipping mood lately! I went to look for a few good fanfictions, but it was to no avail. I spent some time re-reading a few that are already in my favorites and it stumps me how writers can make a chapter, like twelve pages long. I hope you all don't mind my short, inferior chapters. ;-; Please by all means, review and tell me what I'm doing wrong, or anything I can improve upon. Also feel free to tell me if this makes no sense and my story has gone off the deep end. ;-;

* * *

**"Tsuikyū"**

004

By the time Jounouchi scrambled to his feet, the brunet was gone. "Kai-" The blonde pushed through the tent and instead saw a crowd of unfamiliar faces. "Ba?"

"Nii-san, have you seen Mokuba?"

Katsuya's eyes didn't meet his sister's. Instead they continued to scan the crowd. He dragged the back of his hand across his lips, still in awe. "No."

"Are you all right?" Shizuka asked, noticing the dazed look in his eyes. She touched her brother's arm gently.

After a few moments, the blond seemed to have snapped out of his temporary trance. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said at last. "Don't let that Kaiba asshole ruin your day," he told her. The advice was meant more for himself than anyone else.

On the way home from the carnival, Jonouchi dropped off his sister at his mom's place for the night. Then, it was back to his apartment. He felt relieved, in a way, to be alone again. Since the incident at the carnival, he hadn't fully allowed his mind to process what had actually happened. He wasn't sure whether this was out of fear or something worse. He dragged his feet across the wooden floors into his kitchen. Nothing in the refridgerator seemed appealing enough, so instead he went straight into his bedroom. Here, he let himself fully analyize the night's events.

A kiss. He couldn't have imagined it. Still, it felt furthest from the truth. He let the kiss linger above his thoughts, a distant remembrance. The closer he got to it, the more it made him feel_._ First, it was anger. The nerve. The fucking nerve. How dare he? Sure, Kaiba was arrogant, but never had he stooped to such a low. That's what it was - it had to be. Another assertion of dominance from the Great and Powerful. It sickened him. Was that all he was? A pawn in the older boy's life simply set up as a point of comparison? Weak and strong. Agressive and submissive. Here, Jounouchi's thoughts came to a halt. What else did he possibly expect? An outburst of romantic passion? That conclusion felt even _worse_. It was beginning to feel less and less real. Suddenly, Jounouchi had no interest in thinking anymore. He shut his eyes and buried his face in his pillow, letting reality slip from his senses.

The following day, the incident hadn't even so much as passed through Katsuya's mind until he caught sight of the CEO himself. Unlike most days, the brunet did not taunt him. He didn't turn around in his seat or give condescending sidelong glances. It was unusual, and put Jounouchi on his toes. At the end of the day, when Katsuya went to put his books into his locker, he noticed a neon orange paper that wasn't there earlier. It wasn't unusual; sometimes the student counsel presidents would slip in papers for upcoming events or open meetings. Normally, he would have crumpled the paper, but something caught his eye. In a large, bold font, it headlined: "LOOKING FOR WORK?" Beneath it was an agonizingly familiar logo, consisting of the letters K and C. He felt lightheaded just looking at them. It was another sick joke on Kaiba's end. It had to be. At the very bottom, in clear print, it stated, "Weekly wages beginning at 80,000 yen." That much money was the sum of a full month's pay. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, it fled again. Jounouchi crumpled the paper in his fist angrily. _This is probably a scam. Another way for Kaiba to screw with my mind. _Despite his wary thoughts, he crammed the paper into his backpack before heading home.

It wasn't until Shizuka found the paper that it became even _remotely_ an option.

"Is this paper yours, Nii-san?" she asked, tilting her head.

"What? Oh. Yeah, I guess."

"Are you going to apply?" she asked excitedly.

He shrugged.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to him. She took a spot beside him on the couch. Katsuya lazily dragged his eyes from the television set to his sister.

"Eeeh? What's that look for!"

"You aren't possibly going to give this kind of thing up, are you?"

"What kind of thing?" He shifted his eyes back to the television.

Shizuka took the remote and turned it off. "Eighty-thousand yen. A week."

Katsuya groaned. "But it's a week of Kaiba. Many weeks of Kaiba."

She shook her head. "Don't you see? This is an entry-level job. You probably won't even _see_ him. Come on. You know Kaiba! He's probably all cooped up in some office surrounded by security all day."

"No way! There's no way I'm staying in the same building as him. The money isn't worth it. I'll find a better job."

"Do you remember how hard it was for you to get your last job?"

Katsuya had applied to over fifty places - he'd even made a list, in case he accidentally applied twice. Nobody was interested in some high school kid with no expertise in anything. They wanted experience. Not some _kid._

"I do," he confessed. "But you don't understand the contempt I have for that man."

Shizuka rolled her eyes. "You're missing out on a huge opportunity, nii-san. For the both of us! If I were old enough, I would definitely take that job." The brunette rose from the sofa, leaving the scrap of paper behind.

Jounouchi stared at it, hoping to transfer the anger onto the paper, to burn it to bits. Hell would freeze over before he allowed himself to become Kaiba's inferior in yet another sense.

"Can I help you?" asked a brunette secretary, peering over her glasses. She looked irritated by his mere presence.

"Uhhh," Katsuya pushed forward the orange flyer, creased and crumpled and all.

The secretary peered down at the paper before looking back to the blond. "And you're..." she stuck her neck out, waiting for him to respond. "Interested?"

"Yeah." His eyes roamed the lobby. It felt like all too much to take in at once.

"I see we have a man of few words," the secretary said to herself, before picking up the black phone and pressing a button. "You can have a seat," she said, motioning to a neat line of chairs against the wall. "And fill these out," she added, handing him a clipboard of papers and a pen attactched.

Bitterly, Katsuya took the papers and walked over to a seat. This entire place reeks of Kaiba, he thought sourly though he wasn't even quite sure what it meant. The stack of paperwork was thick. It was an application, and the majority of it consisted of a series of questions about his personality type. Were the questions to be put in more abbreviated forms, they'd consist of "Are you competent?" and "How competent do you rate yourself on a scale of 1-10?" It seemed absolutely ridiculous. By the time he was halfway through it all, he wasn't even reading the questions anymore. A check here, a signature there, it all began to blur into one. An hour and fifteen minutes had passed before he finished. Lazily, he returned the clipboard to the front desk and resumed his place in his seat.

Fifteen minutes later, the secretary announced, "Jounouchi Katsuya? Mr. Kaiba will see you, now." She handed him a piece of paper with the floor and room number. He took it and stared at the numbers with contempt.

As Jounouchi waited for the elevator to open, more thoughts of Kaiba swam around in his head. He was becoming angrier by the second. "When I see that guy, I swear I'm gonna pummel him," he murmured to himself.

Sixth floor, room 156: Kaiba Seto.

Jounouchi, driven by fury, rudely pushed the door open. "I want an explanation. Right now. I demand it."

The brunet CEO looked up from his laptop. "I assume you're referring to the other evening," he calmly stated, before beginning to type again. "In which case I find it imperitive to tell you that if you even so much as come _near_ me again, I will press charges - don't test me."

"Is this a fucking joke?" shouted Jounouchi, looking around in disbelief. "If _I_ come near _you_? Are you for real?"

"And also, I'll remind you that this is my workplace - not the high school. I am, by _legal_ means, your superior and I will be treated as such." He stood from his laptop and walked toward Jounouchi. "I assume you found one of the flyers. There is no doubt that you need this job. Just look at you. How else will you pay for your small apartment? How else will you feed your sister?" He smirked. "You couldn't even _fathom_ how many people are fighting for this job right now. Imagine how that would look on a resume - Kaiba Corporation. Do you have any idea how _precious_ that is?"

"I'd rather work at some dump than serve _you_," Jounouchi spat. He turned to leave, but hesitated.

"If you walk out of that door, right now - consider your application revoked. Permanently."

Jounouchi turned around. "Under one condition."

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "A condition? Really."

"Yeah," he said, not backing down. "I need the money. I'm not gonna lie. Now more than ever, especially. I'm not stupid. I wouldn't even think of turning something like this down, if _you_ weren't the one behind it. But I gotta ask one thing before I can do this."

"And what would that be, out of sheer curiosity?"

"Admit that what happened the other night. To make sure I'm not insane, just say it happened. Because I don't know about you, but that really fucking threw me off."

"Hn," said Kaiba, looking away from the boy for a second to manage his thoughts. "Very well, then. What you remember is true... speak of it again, and you're finished."

Jounouchi nodded slowly. The brunet's confession made him even more confused than he already was. "O...kay. Since I really, _really_ need this job..."

"You aren't doing me any favors, mutt. Your application promises nothing." Kaiba smirked. "Now sit down and we'll see just how qualified you are to hold a position at Kaiba Corp."


End file.
